Changing hearts
by SonnyRose
Summary: Dante, a dragon god from another world got a dare to kiss the one she secretly loved, Sesshomaru. The lord himself had just stood there, frozen and she had escaped, all embarrassed. She had also managed to steal his mokomoko earlier and is now hiding In the forest and thinking of what had happened. But is she truly safe from the one and only she hid from? (Based on a instagram rp)
1. Chapter 1

( I don't own Sesshomaru, Rin nor Jaken and not even Dante, she belongs to my friend theglassaddiction w this is based on a ig rp, between lordsesshomaru and theglassaddiction. Enjoy ;P)

_Dante, a dragon god from another world got a dare to kiss the one she secretly loved, Sesshomaru. The lord himself had just stood there, frozen and she had escaped, all embarrassed. She had also managed to steal his mokomoko earlier and is now hiding In the forest and thinking of what had happened. But is she truly safe from the one and only she hid from?_

Changing hearts - the truth

Dante walked through the forest until she saw a big tree and she decides to sit down, leaning towards it. She sighed and started to talk to herself, trying to sort her mind out.

"I still have his mokomoko...he might not get it back for a while because of that incident..."

She blushes slightly as she thinks of the kiss, how surprised he'd been.

And how good it had felt.

"Unless he decides to track me down...which would be very shocking and embarrassing..."

She looks down into the grass.

"there is no need to track you down"

She jerks by the sudden sound of his voice and she looks up at the demon that had walked towards her and now stopped a few meters away, looking down at her.

"you're quite obvious, girl."

Her first moments of shock fainted and she stared furiously at him.

" I have a name!" She growled and crossed her arms.

"And im not obvious, just easy to spot"

He's lips twists into smile and he

looks amused at her.

"This Sesshomaru knows that"

She stares at him, feeling her anger grow.

"THEN USE IT! Or THIS Dante WILL KICK YOUR ASS! "

He raises his left eyebrow slightly as his smile grew wider.

" I would like to see you try..._Dante_"

As she heard the him emphasize her name in that teasingly tone, she had to fight to control her hurt feelings and plastered a plain expression on her face.

" I could"

She glares defiant at him.

"But it would be animal abuse to hurt little puppies like you" She stands up and stares directly at him.

"And you haven't exacted your revenge on me yet"

Still looking quite amused, the taiyoukais amber gaze remains on her.

"Puppies like me..."

Sesshomaru got an slightly evil look in his eyes as he grinned at her.

"My revenge will come when you least expecting it..."

Dantes eyes reflected his, her teal eyes showing a evil spark in them as well.

" Demons aren't the only ones with great power you know. Mine is just a little but yet more sophisticated and tasteful"

She pulls her arms closer around her as she looks suspiciously at him, while blushing slightly.

"And that you just said sounded like a rape threat, so i'll just keep avoiding you"

Instead of heeding her words and keeping away, he walks closer and stops i front of her, his face just a few inches away from hers and teal clashed with amber.

"Really?"

She hastily turns her head, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

"It's true"

They stands like that for a moment, just a few inches away from each other.

" I...i..."

She started but blushes lightly and stops with that sentence.

"Just forget it..."

She turns abruptly and marches off and leaving Sesshomaru there, looking after her.

He stands there staring at the place where she had disappeared, feeling uneasy for some reason.

He just stood there, lost in his own thoughts for quite a while until he saw the sun had started to set. He took a last glance towards the place where they had been standing just a little bit away from each other, the thought somehow giving him a warm feeling in his chest.

He shakes his head, trying to shake away this unusual feeling and then turns away and starts walking back towards the clearing where he had made camp earlier this morning and left Rin and Jaken to wait for him.

As he later rejoined his travel companions and got attacked by the blabbering and chattering from the imp, he didn't even hear him.

He'd just sat down by a big tree and was lost in his own thoughts, his mind still set on...her. Her scent still lingering in his mind, consuming his entire being. He stared into the ground, wondering why she effected him so.

He even felt bad for making fun of her.

That was something he'd always done to other people, but he'd never even cared a bit about the after effects.

It didn't concern him.

Then why now?

He leaned backwards at the tree and looked up into the now starry sky.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

He woke up out of his thoughs and looked at the little girl before him, that was looking at him with big brown, worried eyes.

" Are you alright Sesshomaru-sama?"

She tilts her head slightly and crawls a little closer to her guardian, that looks calmly at her, amazed as always how she always seems to notice any slight change in his behavior.

"Hai. Its nothing..."

He leans his head against his hand, still looking at the girl in front of him.

"Im just thinking..."

She looks skeptical at him at first, knowing he doesn't tell her the whole truth and that he wouldn't tell her by his own accord. She had followed him for a really long time now and knew her lord very well.

Even though he seemed non-caring and cold, she knew his weak spots and as she studies him for a moment, the pieces falls together in her head and then smiles brightly at him.

" Did you go to see Dante-san today?"

He froze in the position he was in and his eyes widened a little.

_How did she...how..?_

He realized that he lost his control by the sudden question and he quickly regained his plain face and tried to relax like her name didn't effect him as it did. He tried to act like normal.

"Yes, I did."

She smiles triumphal and looks curious at him.

"How was Dante-san? Was she well?"

He looks away slightly and watches the fire that where in the middle of their camp, lighting up the circular area they were in.

"Yes, she was just fine..."

"Thats great!"

She smiled innocently at him and starts playing with some pieces of grass that she had picked, twirling them around her fingers.

"Sesshomaru-sama...you like Dante-san, dont you?"

His eyes widens slightly again, but before he could do or say anything, Jaken interrupted.

"Foolish girl! Like Sesshomaru-sama would have feelings for that demon girl, its absurd its...

Sesshomaru continues staring into the fire, not showing any feelings on the outside although his whole being is in battle with himself. He also feels his patience is at the verge of breaking, and he had to restrain himself for not hitting the imp as he often did when he got to annoying.

" Jaken."

The imp stops talking immediately and turns to his master.

"Stop talking"

The frog like creature jerked as she straightened his back and hardened his grip on his staff of two heads.

"And she's not a demon..."

Sesshomaru keeps staring into the fire and his normally smooth voice had an slight edge to it as he spoke to the imp.

"She's a god."

Jaken nods quickly and backs off to a safe distance from his lord, knowing if he don't, he might get a headache soon.

"H-hai...yes-mi-lord."

Then the clearing went quiet for a while and the demon lord had almost fallen into his thoughts again when he felt something warm curl up beside him.

He looked down at Rin that -mkt riktigt- lay there, leaning against his leg and looking up at him with her curious and yet wise gaze, waiting for his answer.

"Hnn. Dont say such foolish things..."

He looks away and he feels her small hand on his and he looks back at her again and she captures his gaze and looks deeply into his eyes, grasping his very soul.

"Sesshomaru-sama...don't lie to yourself. I have seen you around her. You treat and look at her differently, even though you might not notice it yourself. You do like her...a lot"

She smiled warmly at him, and he looked back at her, his golden eyes showing a slight change as he started to analyze the possibilities of her words, realizing the unusual truth.

_I...like her...a lot?_

He looked down at the ground again as he realized the reason that he had felt so bad after making fun of her...he'd hurt her and his subconscious had reacted to it, even if he himself hadn't seen or rather tried to see his true feelings about her.

He'd just known that he didn't want her to die and that she would acknowledge him. He'd always had that strange feeling to want to be close to her...and now when she had miraculously come back from the dead, that feeling was even stronger.

That day a few weeks ago when he and his companions had went out together again for the first time in years, when he'd suddenly smelled her scent, only to find her standing in a clearing a few meters away.

He now got why his heartbeat had raced, when seeing her again...he'd had blamed that on the shock at the moment...

But there was one thing he hadn't been able to blame on the shock.

The need he'd felt to embrace her, to hold her close, to make sure ot was really her that stood there before him.

But of course, he hadn't. His pride stopped this spontaneous thought and caged it in deep inside him.

He didn't even think of that anymore afterwards, until a few days ago...when she had taken him by surprise.

He could still remember her flushed cheeks that lit up her skin, giving her skin a new warmer tone...

And her lips.

The feeling of her lips against his, her taste...he wanted more of that.

But that wasn't all.

He wanted MUCH more.

And not just from her, he wanted to give it back a tenfold.

Now that he sat here with Rin leaning against his leg, he realized how stupid he'd been.

He wanted to please her, to make her his. And what had he done? He'd insulted her, made fun of her.

He must had shown his frustration and sorrow in some sort of way, because he felt a hand on his cheek and he turned his head towards Rin, that now had that worried but yet understanding expression in her face.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what happened today?"

As he looked at her, her realized it wasn't any point in lying so he put his hand over hers and told her almost everything, but skipped some minor details. After he'd explained everything, he hang with his head (to Jaken's big suprise) and leaned at the young girl beside him.

"She hates me..."

She smiled comforting at him in that way only she could.

"No, she dont. What ever you did, Dante-san wont hate you. She cant."

She tilts her head and looks seriously at him.

" Because she loves you. You just need to show her that you love her too"

He looks doubting at her, but he lights up a little by her words.

"You think so?"

He sighs as she nods at him.

"Then what should i do? I just hurt her feelings badly...how can i explain this? How can i make her understand... "

She rolled over so that she were laying over my leg, leaning her head in her palms.

"I'll tell you what to do"

She held up one finger.

" First ask her for forgiveness"

She put up another one.

"And Second, tell her your true feelings"

He took in her advices, analyzing them. They sounded far too easy, but since he was the one that were supposed to do them, they were something unimaginable.

He frowned slightly.

First- This Sesshomaru didnt apologize to anyone.

Second- He absolutely NEVER shared his feelings to anyone else.

But in this situation, what choice did he have?

He sighed as he realized that she was right. For him to get what he truly wanted, he had to change.

He had no choice, he had to try.

He unconsciously put his hand over his heart and gripped his shirt.

He had to.


	2. Changing hearts- Now

( I don't own Sesshomaru and not even Dante, she belongs to my friend theglassaddiction and this is based on a ig rp, between lordsesshomaru and theglassaddiction. Enjoy ;P)

Changing hearts - Now

This must have been the hardest tracking he'd ever done.

Not that finding her scent had been so hard, he'd found it pretty quickly.

Its just...he had never done something like this before.

Not that he was afraid.

This Sesshomaru is not afraid of anything.

He was just not used to this situation.

Yeah...thats it.

He wasn't just used to this.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

Come on, he'd fighted his whole life and never lost a single battle.

He may not have won all either, but he had never lost.

He'd just made some strategic retreats.

We all have our limits and Sesshomaru knew when he met an enemy he couldnt defeat.

At that moment anyway.

Then why does this feel much harder than anything he'd ever done?

He sighed as he continued walking, or rather lightly running by now since her scent had grown stronger.

He was like a lost puppy, that just had found his way home.

As the thought crossed his mind, he slowed down and stopped by a big tree, leaning heavily against it.

He was pathetic.

Damn. Why is these feelings so confusing?

He dug his claws into the wood, making deep wounds in the trees bark."

Pull yourself togheter damn it!

Just find her, ask for forgiveness and then...then...

Then.

He took a deep breath and stood up straight again.

He could do this.

He had to, or he would never forgive himself.

Even if it would leave his pride crushed afterwards, he had to do it.

He started walking again and his normal secure and cool demanor took over, hiding the turmoil inside him.

That was something he'd always been good at. Hiding things, but not as in lying.

He never lied, that was one of his base rules.

Well, not to anyone else.

But to himself, he'd done rather a lot lately.

He felt her presense just a few feet away now and his heart jumped a beat.

Well, its now or never.

He rounded a tree and he saw her spin around and golden eyes clashed with teal.

Now.


	3. Changing hearts chapter 3- Feelings

( I don't own Sesshomaru and not even Dante, she belongs to my friend theglassaddiction and this is based on a ig rp, between lordsesshomaru and theglassaddiction. Enjoy ;P)

Changing hearts- Feelings

At first they both just stood there, staring into each others eyes.

Neither of them said or did anything, until Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"Im sorry"

Dantes eyes widened slightly, shocked by hearing these words especially from him.

He looked down.

"Im sorry for hurting you, i didn't mean that...i just...im sorry"

She didn't know what to say. She could clearly hear the sincerity and regret in his voice and she knew since before that he never lied...

But he wasn't done yet.

"I know i may not deserve your forgiveness...but i'll try anyway. Because ever since i said those things yesterday, i just couldn't drop it. I couldn't forgive myself..."

His voice faltered and he forced himself to look into her eyes again as he took a deep breath and said something Dante never thought she would ever hear.

" Because...i...i think i love you"

He blushed slightly as he said it.

It was done.

Dante's heart raced. Did he really just say what she thought he did? Did he really say that he... Loved her?

She thought maybe it was another joke, another way to get back at her for stealing his cloak but as she looked into his eyes, she knew that wasn't the case. This was the first time Dante saw him blush, even if it was just slightly visible., and she never imagined these feelings would be for her.

"I-is that true?" She stammered, feeling her face blush too. "Do you really... Love me?"

He keept his golden gaze locked with hers, his normally cold eyes having a new warm tone as they looked softly into hers, making her heart beat even faster.

"Yes...i do..."

He smiled slightly as he tasted the words he just had said, knowing that it was the absolute truth.

"I love you. I truly do..."

Dante's own gaze softened and she smiled, her face bright red from blushing, her heart thumping in her chest. He loved her. She never had thought he would, for the longest time she hid her own feelings as not to embarrass herself, knowing they wouldn't be returned. But this changed everything.

"I... I love you too... Sesshomaru."

His smile widened and his stance relaxed as he heard her words, his fear of being rejected getting swept away.

"Really?"

He stepped slowly a little closer, not really sure if i could go any closer, even though what he desired right now was to be close to her.

He stopped just a few inches before her, his eyes still locked at hers and spoke softly:

"Do you really love me?"

She looked back into his eyes, smiling softly back at him, knowing how close he stood to her.

She was so relived that she finally had been able to let him know her feelings and so happy that he actually answered them.

"Yes...i do"

She'd hardly let those words leave her lips as his arms wrapped tightly around her, his chest pressed softly against hers and she hardly couldn't believe that was actually happening.

She leaned slightly towards him as she let her arms wrap around him as well and she could feel his heart beating closely to hers.

She looked up at him and noticed that his eyes were already locked at her, his golden eyes full of what could be nothing else than desire.

Desire for her.

She blushed a little more at his intense gaze and when he slowly leaned his face closer to hers, her heartbeat raced and she could swear she was as red as a tomato.

And then his lips met hers.

He pressed his cool, soft lips against hers and she soon answered by pressing hers back as his arms traveled up to her shoulders, so he could hold her even closer.

Their kiss deepened as Sesshomaru advanced as he let his tongue wrap around hers, conquering it, making it his.

She pushed up closer against him and he took a few step backwards so he could lean his weight against a tree and as they kept kissing, he slid down the trunk and soon they were half laying, half leaning against the tree.

And so they were for many more minutes, none of them willing to end the kiss.

But after a while they pulled back as they looked into each others eyes, which had a new glow that they hadn't had before.

He moved his hand up to her hair and stroked it softly, feeling the smoothness of her silky hair beneath his fingers.

Dante leaned her head against his chest, with the taste of his lips still on hers.

She felt so at ease by the feeling of his fingers that ran through her hair, hearing his steady heartbeat and calm breathing this close to her.

Sesshomaru leaned his head against hers, still stroking her hair gently as he snuggled his nose into her bangs and then kissed her forehead softly.

He was happy.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this, if he'd ever done.

He sighed contently as he murmured low:

"Dante..."

She smiled as she heard him say her name, hearing the new softness and caring in his voice, knowing je would never call her "girl" again.

They kept laying there, wrapped up in each others arms as the day went to night and soon Dante drifted off in Sesshomarus arms.

He watched her sleep for a while, her relaxed and still smiling face making him smile as well before he closed his eyes, following her into the soft darkness.


	4. Changing hearts- Will you be mine? pt1

( I don't own Sesshomaru and not even Dante, she belongs to my friend theglassaddiction and this is based on a ig rp, between lordsesshomaru and theglassaddiction. Enjoy ;P)

Changing hearts- Will you be mine?

Several days later, Sesshomaru took Dante out in the forest again.

She looked up at him as they walked, his clawed hand holding hers softly.

He looked a little tense and his eyes where kind of dreamy, like he was thinking about something...

something that effected his normally cool demanor.

These past weeks, had she seen sides of him she had never seen before, and doubted that anyone had seen at all.

His way of acting around her had completely changed, he was much softer and actually showed her his feelings instead of trying to hide them from her.

And he'd barely left her side since the day he had said he loved her, he only left her alone when he had noticed she needed some space.

She had slept in his lap many nights and he had shown her a kind of affection she never thought she would receive from him.

And sometimes when they had kissed, she had seen a glimpse in his eyes, a glimpse of something else.

A glimpse of fire that burned in his eyes.

The yearning for something more...

More of her.

But yet, he'd just pulled back and ended their kiss and hid that emotion away again, hiding it from her...

...and she didn't know why.

Because she wanted him in that way just as badly.

She sighed and kept walking as she looked around her, letting the scenery distract her from her thoughts.

Soon they entered a small clearing, not much different then the one where he had opened up his heart to her, but this one was much smaller and was quite well hidden with long, wavy grass and thick bushes full of blossoming flowers surrounding it.

Dante walked towards the bushes of blossoming red flowers and touched one of them gently as she lent forward and inhaled their sweet scent.

"They are so beautiful..."

She saw a movement in the corner of her eye and she looked up at Sesshomaru, which was holding one of the flowers in his hand.

"I know...But they are nothing compared to you"

He smiled slightly at her as she blushed and he moved a little closer as he put the blossom in her violet hair.

"Red fits you..."

She smiled back and was just going to say something back to him as she noticed his tense stance and he took a deep breath and his eyes locked with hers.

"Dante...i want you."

His gaze softened as he moved his hand up to her cheek, caressing it softly.

" I need you."

He leaned his face closely to hers, his lips just a few inches from her skin.

"Dante...will you be mine? "

His warm breath brushed warmly against her skin as he murmured his words softly to her.

"Will you be this Sesshomaru's mate?"

At first he looked surprised into his eyes as she took in his words...

Took in his proposal.

When she managed to realize he'd actually asked her to be his, a wide smile spread over her face as she threw her arms around him.

"Yes...yes, i wanna be your mate"

He tenseness disappeared as he pulled his arms tightly around her, burring his nose into her hair as he pulled in her scent...the scent which was like a mix of jasmines and roses.

Her scent was always so calming and yet so powerful and he'd noticed a few days before that if he took in to much if her scent, he'd wanted to take her, conquer her right that moment.

Be he couldn't give in to that back then...he had needed to get this confirmed, that she wanted to be his.

And now that she had accepted, that she had said she truly wanted to be his...

He had no intention of holding back anymore.

He was going to mark her as his...

In only a matter of seconds were they once again entangled in each others arms, kissing the other partner fiercely as they pulled each other even tighter against themselves.

Soon, being lightheaded and slightly dizzy by the intense kissing Sesshomaru took the lead as he slowly dragged Dante down with him, so they now were laying down all bundled up in the soft grass.

They kept kissing, but a little deeper now as their tongues met, wrapping around each other.

Sesshomaru growled lightly as he snuck his hand up beneath her shirt, moving it up her back, his other hand not far behind.

She leaned closely to him as she sneaked one hand underneath his kimono as well, stroking his bare chest as she smiled seductive at him and leaned close to his face, stroking her lips lightly over his neck.

He tightened his grip around her, which caused her shirt to burst in the back, but it didnt bother either of them as Dante just slid quickly out of it and then slowly pulled down his kimono and Sesshomaru slid out of it as well.

Now free from the barrier of fabric between them, he embraced her again and softly caressed her now bare skin, moving his hands in circles on her back as they traveled down towards her hips and sneked his fingers inside testingly inside her pants.

She moaned approving and he adjusted his grip around them as he slowly pulled them down, as Dante sneaked her hands to his waist and loosened the strap which kept his at their place and pulled his down as well.

Sesshomaru pulled her close to him, her bare chest pressed softly against his as he kissed her fiercely once again.

Her hands moved up to his hair, up to his scalp and run her fingers through his silky silver hair as she kissed him back just a fiercely.

As they were laying on the side, the rolled over so that Sesshomaru were on top of her, and he leaned softly his body against hers. Dante could feel his excitement grow in the same speed as hers as he moved his lips to her shoulder, kissing his way smoothly up towards her neck and up to her ear. He stayed there, lingering with his lips still pressed against her skin.

"Dante..."

He murmured softly into her hair, his hot breath warming her skin.

"...will you become one with me?"

She loosened her arms around him slightly and looked up at his face, having a feeling of what she would see.

And truly enough, that fire was back in his eyes again, that intense desire he'd kept away from her until now.

"Yes..."

She moaned softly as she pushed herself up against him.

"Please..."

He didnt need more than that.

His eyes glowed slightly.

It was more than enough.


	5. changing hearts- Will you be mine? pt2

( I don't own Sesshomaru and not even Dante, she belongs to my friend theglassaddiction and this is based on a ig rp, between lordsesshomaru and theglassaddiction. Enjoy ;P)

Changing hearts- Will you be mine pt2

He grinned slightly as he loosened his grip around her and let his hands rest on her shoulders.

He kept his lips against her skin, kissing her as he moved down her neck again and over to her chest, letting his lips rest softly on her skin.

He moved his hands down the sides of her body, caressing his way down to her stomach, where they moved down beside her and leaned against the grass, so he had his body weight on the ground.

He moved his body smoothly until he was where he wanted to be, and then he carefully pushed forward, as he looked up at his Dante, wanting to see her reaction.

She gasped lightly and she breathed heavily as she moaned softly.

"Sess..ho...maru..."

That was all he needed to hear and he pressed his body fully against hers, his yearning for her only growing even stronger.

She gasped again and Sesshomaru moved his mouth up to her lips again, wanting to connect with her in any way he could...

He wanted to conquer her...to make her fully his.

He wanted to love her.

His tongue touched hers again and he kissed her deeply as he moved rhythmically, feeling her body move with his.

Her soft arms were clutched around him, her nails digging slightly into his back as they kept moving, not wanting to release the other for even a second.

He growled low of pleasure as he kissed her and moved a little harder, and she responded with a soft moan and whispered his name, making the fire that burned inside him to grow larger, filling his whole body with this burning desire, making him want nothing else than her...

Right here, right now, she was his whole world.

And he meant to keep it that way.

A few hours later, they still laid entangled in each others arms, Dante laying on Sesshomaru's chest with his arms tightly around her.

She still breathed heavily as she sighed happily, her face still red from what had happened just a little while ago.

She would never forget it, how his lips had touched her, everywhere he could reach.

How he had run his fingers through her hair as he'd kissed her deeply and how his eyes had glowed when she advanced herself, when she had taken the lead.

And how his body have moved with hers...

She blushed again as the thought touched her mind and her heartbeat raced again and soon she felt his lips on her cheek as he murmured softly:

"How are you feeling, my lady?"

Heart heart beat a little faster as she realized that she now were his mate...she was his and he was hers...

He was finally hers.

"Im great..."

She sighed as she curled up closer in his arms, leaning her ear against his chest.

His heartbeat were so strong...but weren't it faster than usual?

She kissed his chest softly and she felt his heart beat race slightly.

Did she really...effect him that much?

Did just a simple kiss turn him on that much?

" I cant remember when i last felt this way...if i ever did"

He smiled warmly, a true smile and not just the smirks he used to use as he brushed away som stray hair in her face.

"You were amazing"

She blushed even more as she looked up at him, her teal eyes met his soft eyes of melt gold.

"I've never been this happy before either...and i cant even find a word..you were just...perfection"

He chuckled lightly and she could feel his chest move as he did.

"I see."

He nuzzled his nose into her hair as he grinned slightly.

" Luckily i chose this place deep into the forest...it well hidden and few find their way here...i guess we weren't that quiet"

She blushed even more of the thought that someone might had walked in on them or heard them and smiled slightly.

" yeah, i guess. But wouldn't you had sensed if anyone approached..?"

"If you didn't notice...i was quite distracted at that time. The sky could had fallen down and i wouldn't had noticed."

He did that classic smirk as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck.

" And what about you, you could had sensed if someone came as well"

Dante laughed a little as she pressed her head against his chest again, still smiling softly.

"Heh...i was kind of distracted myself. I guess we we lucky this time..."

"Hnn... i guess we were."

Sesshomaru smiled as he tightened his grip around her.

He didnt care if anyone had seen them, all that mattered to him was that she was finally his.

His mate leaned softly against him and she soon started to doze off in his arms.

He watched her chest move as she breathed, listening to the regular beating of her heart.

He soon started to drift off as well, with one last thought on his mind.

_She's mine..she is truly mine..._


End file.
